1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container structures and more particularly pertains to a divided bait container for storing live bait.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, container structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art container structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,975; U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,56; U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,198; U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,723 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,306.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a divided bait container for storing live bait which includes a rectangular container having a dividing assembly extending across an interior thereof to separate the interior into two compartments, with the dividing assembly including a removable screen which permits fluid communication between the compartments while simultaneously separating disparate live bait contained therewithin.
In these respects, the divided bait container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing a plurality of disparate live bait within separate compartments of a single container.